


let’s keep it burning?

by bugheadslilbitch



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, F/M, Post marriage fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-22 17:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadslilbitch/pseuds/bugheadslilbitch
Summary: Bettys needs reassurance on christmas eve, and her trusty hubby is there to provide it for her, of course.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	let’s keep it burning?

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (late) HOLIDAYS @ edjelordjonesthethird !!! i hope you’ve had a wonderful break and relaxed lots, here’s a little one shot i wrote on boxing day. if you can figure out what tv show scene then i will seriously be impressed.  
> lots of love,
> 
> bugheadslilbitch xoxo

after the troubles of their youth, deciding that going to college and getting out of that hell town was the best decision, at lest then they could build the life they wanted. together. so after graduating, eloping after the ceremony and leaving behind their classmates, betty and jughead got in his truck and headed west. the land of San Francisco held promises for them. a small, two bedroom town house on the outskirts of the city have them hope for their new life, and despite the restrictions of the number of bedrooms, it didn’t stop them from crying with joy when the little stick had two lines. 

the christmas after Guinevere was born, they had dropped her off at jellybeans to be looked after for the evening. they found themselves sat on mix-matched chairs around two tables in a pub, joined by archie, veronica, kevin, cheryl and toni. only having just gone nine, the group had sat down together for a few drinks on christmas eve. the night was young, and for once, they all felt young again. it was rare that they got to see each other, but they were all grateful for the time that got together, and the fact that they all got through high school without going missing or being murdered was honestly quite impressive.

jughead had made himself comfy with his pint in his hand and his arm around Betty’s shoulder, as per usual. he leans forward to listen to archie as he laughs at one of the many mishaps veronica had caught him having that year; something about a tanning bed and taking a nap? but his attention was taken back as he saw the upturned coaster slide towards his hand as he felt betty get up and walk behind him. with archie distracted by kevin and veronica, he read the writing on the torn corner of the place mat:

meet me on the pier,

b xo

he quickly looked around for her, but she had already disappeared through the bars doors, so he picked up his jacket and told his company he would be back in two shakes. he shrugged on his jacket and wandered out the door towards the boardwalk, where he could see bettys small frame leaning against the green fence on the pier.

“hey betts? are you okay?”

“jug, hey there you are,”

jughead looked around as he approached her,  
“what’s going on? what are you doing out here, it’s freezing, you’ll catch your death,”

“where am i stood right now?” she asked him.

“easy, the pier, where you told me you were pregnant with Gwen”

“right, exactly. it’s a special place for us. every inch of this town is. filled with memories of us. over there, we used to watch the sea lions on your lunch break, and in that cafe, we used to sneak off to the bathroom and had the mirror all smudged up! oh my god,” she chuckled, “do you remember that?

“of course betts, we got kicked out more times i can remember,”

“right? we had sex in that backstreet” she pointed towards an alleyway while giggling, “and did it in that hotel,”

“do i even mention the haunted house?”

“oh my god jug! you didn’t tell anyone about that did you?”

“no never betts,” he chuckled.

they stared at each other as he took he hand and began walking her towards a bench. they sat down with his arm wrapped around her thin coat, rubbing her arm.

“what’s all this about, babe?”

“i know we said we weren’t doing present this year, but i got you something.”

“oh god. i knew this would happen, i didn’t get you anything betts, i’m sorry. i thought we were going to redecorate the bathroom?”

“oh god, yeah i know. i hate the bathroom, but i just wanted to give you something small. it’s just the box of matches from the hotel room we stayed in the night you proposed. the ones you lit all of those candles with; i kept them, just in the drawer but i wanted you to have them properly. because this whole city, is filled with our memories. every inch. everywhere i go, i see us. in the past. now, our future. everything. my thoughts of new york, are of us. and my memories of riverdale, they’re softened by the knowledge that even though we went through the worst thing imaginable, we were still there for each other through it all. and i don’t want the spark to die out, okay? i want it to be like that forever. i need you to know that i will love you like i did when i was sixteen, forever.”

“betts of course, and i love you more than ever,”

“no but jug, i want- no. what i need you to understand, is that even though gwen takes up all of our time and energy, i love you and her with my entire being. everything. i mean we’re of twenty six, but we’re not getting any younger, you know?”

“and betty i need you to know and understand that even though we aren’t sixteen anymore, i will love like that until we’re old and grey, okay? i love you, betts. and thank you, for the matches, i can’t believe you kept them all this time! thank you.”

“you’re welcome, jug. now, can we go back inside before i cry, because i’m pretty sure my tears for freeze,” she whispered lightly. he turned her head to look at him in the eyes,  
“i love you so much,” he chuckled as he kissed her lips gently.  
“let’s go,” he said, pulling away and taking her hand once again as they walked off the pier together, retiring to their friends.

oh, hang on what going on here then?” archie called over to the pair as they stumbled over to the table, bent over with laughter as jughead whispered in bettys ear.

“another trip to the haunted house?” ha all but shouts as bettys eyes widened,

“hey, shut up!” jughead interupted as veronica began to question archie.

“jughead!” betts giggled, “you said you wouldn’t-“ she tried to get it out but she struggled against her laughter.


End file.
